


Coffee For Two

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Local not-delinquent accidently flirts with fluffy girl, Pre-Relationship, Shuharu Week 2k19, Try to explain game mechanics in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: He turns back to Haru as he hears her let out a small yawn.“Tired?”“Oh no… I mean not exactly… I’m not entirely sure how I feel… I’m not tired but I also feel like-”“You barely have any strength?”





	Coffee For Two

Akira approaches the chrome door with his knife ready. Futaba’s guidance hasn’t failed them before but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared just in case. The door slides open, revealing an empty room and Akira lets out a relieved sigh.

 

“Alright everyone, let’s take five.”

 

Ryuji and Ann go to sit at the table and pull out some snacks from their supply bag, Yusuke pulls out his sketchbook, and Futaba, Makoto, and Morgana look over the map.

 

Then there was the newest member of the Phantom Thieves, sitting quietly at the end of the table by herself.

 

Akira walks over and takes a seat next to Haru.

 

“Everything alright Noir?”

 

The fluffy haired girl nearly jumped at Akira’s voice but quickly straightened herself out and smiled.

 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. Though I must admit that this is all very...”

 

“Overwhelming?”

 

She nods, “I wonder if Mona-chan and I really would have been able to navigate father’s palace by ourselves.”

 

“Yeah it does feel like the palaces just keep getting bigger and bigger.”

 

A silence fell between the two. Honestly for all the comments he’s gotten about how “charming” and “smooth” he is, Akira was never a fan of or that good at small talk.

 

He turns back to Haru as he hears her let out a small yawn.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Oh no… I mean not exactly… I’m not entirely sure how I feel… I’m not tired but I also feel like-”

 

“You barely have any strength?”

 

“Yes! How did you…?”

 

Joker just gives her a smug smirk, “Because I can read minds.~”

 

For a brief moment Haru looked surprised but when she realized it was just a joke, she let out a giggle. Akira could hear Ryuji and Futaba snickering and Makoto sighing and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Morgana rolling his own big blue ones. But it made Haru laugh so it was worth it.

 

“But in all seriousness, I do know exactly what you mean. I think the way Morgana explained it is that our personas are a part of us and so when we use their powers; we expend ourselves. Think of it like when you push yourself too far with exercise or studying. But it goes deeper than just regular exhaustion. It’s like you’re tiring out your soul.”

 

Haru nods, “I think I understand. We kept finding shadows that were weak to Milady’s abilities so I just used those over and over to finish the fights quickly.”

 

“It’s an easy trap to fall into. We've all done it before. But there are ways to fix it. Skull?”

 

Ryuji lifts up his head at the sound of his code name.

 

“Yeah man?”

 

“There’s a bright red thermos in the supply bag, could you hand it to me?”

 

He starts digging through the bag (and muttering about what a packrat Akira is) until he finally pulls out what Akira asked for. He puts the thermos on the table and slides it over to his friend.

 

Akira twists the cap of the thermos off and the room immediately smells like coffee. He pours it into the cup and hands it to Haru.

 

“Here, this will make you feel better.”

 

Haru takes a few sips and her eyes widen. Akira can tell right away how much better she looks.

 

“This is amazing! How...”

 

“Cognition. People tend to think of coffee as something that makes them feel better so...”

 

Haru shakes her head, “Actually I was going to ask how this was made. This is from Sakura-San right?”

 

Akira blushes and tugs at his bangs.

 

“Oh... actually… I made it. Boss has been teaching me over the last year and I bring what I make with us during Metaverse runs.”

 

“You’ve got quite the talent. This blend is so rich and balanced.”

 

“H-heh… thanks… I have to admit, I’m a little surprised. You didn’t strike me as a coffee person. I figured that tea was more to your tastes.”

 

Haru pours a little more coffee in the cup and takes another sip before giving a wistful smile.

 

“I get that a lot and I like tea just fine. With coffee I just… I tend to associate it with happier times.”

 

“I see… well you’re welcome to come by to LeBlanc anytime you’d like a cup.”

 

Her smile becomes as warm as the coffee as she tells Akira that she'll keep the offer in mind. After one more sip, Haru hands the cup back to Akira.

 

“Thank you Joker, I feel so much better. Though you should drink up too, you’re looking a little tired yourself.”

 

Akira can feel his blush deepen but ignores it and gives Haru his own gentle smile, “Glad to help and thank you too.”

 

He finishes off the remaining coffee in the cup and puts it back on top of the thermos. Akira can’t help but notice the surprised expressions on Ryuji and Ann but brushes it off.

 

“Alright, I think we’ve rested enough, let’s head back out.”

 

With their leader’s command, the Thieves gather up their supplies and start to head towards the door… all except Ryuji.

 

“Skull, is something wrong?” Akira asked as he approached the blonde

 

“Nah man just uh… noticed you were getting pretty friendly there with Noir.”

 

Akira quirked an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smirk, “Yes that’s usually what a leader and a friend does, Skull.”

 

Ryuji lightly punches Akira in the arm.

 

“It was more than that you know it you smartass! I mean come on man: the coffee, the offer to visit the cafe, and drinking from the same cup?”

 

Now Akira just looked confused.

 

“What does that last one have to do with anything?”

 

Ryuji looked at Akira like he was expecting a “just kidding” any second now. When it never came and Akira looked just as confused as before, Ryuji went from a confused expression to an ecstatic one and quickly burst in laughter.

 

“PFFFT ...You-you don’t… oh… oh my god you’re serious. HAHAHA! That is hilarious!”

 

“Skull...” Akira said with annoyance

 

With that, Ryuji swung his arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

 

“Aight so, let me educate you on a little something called “An Indirect Kiss.””


End file.
